Thin Ice
by Peaches and Oranges
Summary: Poor Gemma is in quite a fix; her friends are angry at her and she has no one to talk to. When she meets a familiar Indian, and her friends are captured by robbers, things turn upside down. Can Gemma save the day or will her friends perish? Eventual Karma
1. Chapter 1: A Familiar Face

**Hello, I am Peaches and Oranges, and this is my first fan fiction. **

**I love ****A Great and Terrible Beaut****y, but sadly, I do not own the novel or its characters, otherwise Kartik would be alive and well. This chapter serves as more of a short introduction than an action one, reintroducing characters and whatnot. In this story, Gemma has yet to make her debut. Also, Kartik fans like myself, don't worry, we will see him soon enough, I promise! **

**Please review – constructive criticism is welcome!**

*******

**Chapter 1: A Familiar Voice**

Through my open blind, I can see the whole outside world: the sun sinking slowly as if in a daze, the birds whistling to one another, small animals searching for food, and a single eagle which rests on a far off tree top, turning its head to look directly at me, its sharp eyes piercing mine eerily.

"It's always the same routine. Prayers and breakfast, needlework and such," Felicity whines, pinning her hair up while Ann sits patiently, making patterns on her needlework. She opens her mouth, but thinks better of whatever she was about to say, and closing it, she looks down nervously at he half finished pillow embroidered with some words I cannot read from my position on my bed. I know what is coming next, but I ignore Felicity's comment, walking over to look at Ann's needlework, which, I must say, is exemplary, but I do not tell her because I know she will not believe me.

Felicity sighs, looking heavenward before putting one last pin in her bun and examining her work. When she is satisfied, she turns to face me with blazing eyes. I have not seen her with so much intensity since Pippa died. Her piercing eyes glare directly at me, almost through me, and I shiver, but pretend not to notice.

"Ann, your needlework is truly lovely," I comment, and am rewarded with a quick smile from shy Ann, who is not used to receiving compliments.

"Do you really think so? Cecily says it is horrible." Ann stammers quietly, her hopeful face darkening. Sometimes, I think Ann was a puppy in a former life: she is always there, willing to accept leftovers, but still loyal, although she will never stick up for herself. Trying to please everyone is quite difficult for Ann, especially pleasing rude girls who live with us at our boarding school. Other times, Ann's resistance to stick up for herself makes me mad because she deserves to be here as much, if not more, than any of the Cecily's or Martha's or Elizabeth's of this world. However, the fact remains that she is a scholarship student, something none of us can ever hope to change.

I bite my lip and answer slowly, as one would to a child, "Yes Ann, I really like your needlework." She does not believe me and I know it, but I do not make any effort to pursue the topic.

"Gemma, let's go to the realms." Fee says loudly, and Ann's eyes open wide as if she knows an argument will ensue, one she will not join. I clunk my teeth together in a most unladylike fashion.

"Felicity, you know we can't after…" I stop and think of everyone we lost. Ms. Mcleethy, Pippa, Kartik… Kartik… I do not allow myself to dwell on the dreaded topic, instead busying myself with my own yet to be started needlework.

"We don't know that. We just have not tried, Gemma. You want to know what has become of the realms, don't you? The creatures? Gorgon? The power?" she asks desperately, and all of a sudden, the cold, harsh reality hits me: Felicity has attempted to go to the realms without me. She needs me.

I glance at Ann, who is stitching quickly, face red, never looking up at Fee or I, and I know that Ann tried to go with Felicity. Sighing, I put down my needlework and walk over to Felicity. I grab a pin and put up a strand of loose hair.

"No Fee, I don't wonder. I cannot wonder. I'm too busy preparing for my debut," I say coldly, and Fee lets a sob rack her chest before straightening and answering smartly.

"Very well. Do not take us. I'm sure we'll find a way like last time," Felicity flashes me a grin, baring her white teeth. I grimace, and look at Ann who sits silently, and through her silence, lets Felicity win, so unlike the many times I have stood up for her. Still smiling from her victory, Felicity whips her head around and murmurs, "I'll tell Simon you say hello," and an unexpected ripple of anger grips me when I hear her use his first name.

I think of Simon, of his blue eyes and his warm smile, and sigh because I find, strangely, I miss him and his happiness. I stand up and look directly at Felicity. "Would you tell Mr. Middleton," I say carefully, "That I look forward to seeing him at Lord and Lady Denby's Christmas party?" Fee gives a noncommittal shrug, and I know she shan't deliver my message.

"I am to bring one friend along. Ann, dear, would you like to accompany me?" she asks, knowing that Ann will readily agree. For it is Lily Trimble Felicity, Simon and their parents are to see perform.

"I'll do your hair, Ann," I offer kindly, to hide my own anger.

"Well, I best get ready!" Felicity smiles and I grin back. Two can play at this game.

"Oh, do wear your green dress! It looks lovely with your eyes!" I exclaim, surprising her. In truth, I hate her green dress, but I will not let her know. "Isn't it lovely, Ann?" I pester because I know Ann won't disagree with me.

"Why thank you Gemma!" Fee says unsurely, and rushes off to prepare for her date with Simon Middleton. Sighing, I silently help Ann, who makes absolutely no effort to speak with me. Lately, she and Fee have become close, and I cannot help but feel left out at times. When I finish, Ann stammers out a thank you I do not respond to and stares at the mirror for some time.

"Ann, you can't change what you see," I finally whisper, and she wrenches her eyes away from the mirror to look at me. Inhaling deeply, she opens her eyes wide and shakes her head.

"I can, I can. I will become very rich, just you watch, Gemma Doyle!" And with that, Ann runs out of the room to find Felicity so they can leave. When they finally leave in a fine carriage, I retreat to my room and stare through the window, looking out at the landscape. The plants, the trees, the ivy… Shuddering, I close the blinds and make a quick decision, mostly to spite Felicity, who I am angry at for obvious reasons.

Creeping as quietly as possible towards the exit of Spence, I leave my room so I can escape my world for a little while. Can I? As I pass the Headmistress' office, I hear voices and pause for a moment. The snippets I hear cannot tell me much, but nonetheless I have learned, the hard way, that when people are talking in whispers, it is fine to eavesdrop, because they are usually plotting to kill you.

"…not to be trusted," Nightwing's voice whispers.

"…might yet be saved," a low male voice murmurs, and I cannot quite place the voice, though it sounds familiar.

Nightwing snaps, "…gone! None left! … all of it!"

"…be careful…Rakshana," the male warns, and the door opens, leaving me and my foolish self trapped by my own curiosity.

I quickly run through my options in my head. Either I can claim I cannot sleep or make a mad dash for the door. In a split second, I leap towards the door, running as fast as I can. I do not have time to contemplate the meaning of what I heard. I am occupied with running as fast as I can and making sure no one is following me. My ribs hurt, my ribs hurt, my ribs hurt from running so much, I don't think I can go much further before they collapse in on my lungs but it's okay because I see the cave, just ahead, not much longer now… My feet pound a steady rhythm on the ground, and I reach the cave. I stumble inside blindly, and let my mind wander to the conversation I just witnessed.

Suddenly one word registers in my tired brain.

Rakshana.

My knees buckle underneath me without my permission or a warning, and I realize it is not my doing. I hear a quiet laugh behind me and suddenly I'm falling, falling, falling into the cold, hard, damp ground of the gave, losing consciousness to the dark night. I slip into a vision…

_"What a bore that opera was!" Fee whines to Ann in the carriage, and I find I am seated right next to them yet they cannot see me. I do not have a good feeling about this. _

_Dreamily, Ann bursts into song, and when she is done, scolds Felicity. "I loved it! Lily Trimble was excellent!' Her bright eyes show how much fun she had, but Fee yawns._

_"Shall we get back to Spence already?" I grit my teeth and try to quell the anger that wells up inside me because Fee does not realize how much this meant to Ann, and perhaps she never will. I relax when I see Ann is still staring dreamily out of the window. Ann's eyes widen and Fee pokes her. "Whatever are you so worried about?" she asks in a nonchalant tone. _

_The carriage shrieks to a halt._

_Fee's mouth forms a small 'o' and Ann is paralyzed. Hesitantly, I walk to the window and pull the blind away. Bandits._

_"Perhaps they shall go away," Ann whispers in a small voice, but the driver of their carriage is laughing with the men, clearly drunk. I shudder as Felicity looks around wildly for some way to escape. Finding none, she clutches a small object I cannot identify in her hand, holding it out in front of her like a lethal weapon. _

_Ann still sits like a small child, whimpering, but Fee will not have this. "Get up, then! If you want to survive, you always have to know how to destroy people," but her hand wavers, and I know she is not as confident as she appears to be. Fee must truly be scared to death, but if she shows any fear Ann will fall apart. As it is, Ann cowers in her seat, tears running down her cheeks. I reach down and take a small dagger from my boot. I place it in Ann's shaking hand, and she stares at it in amazement. Fee is suspicious when she sees it, but does not say anything, only stands at the ready, like a guard dog waiting for a burglar to approach._

_The carriage door opens and the light blinds me._ I awake, on the floor of the cave, confused, scared, but most of all cold. I am not alone. Eyes are boring into the back of my head, I can feel them, and so I call boldly into the darkness, "Who are you?" and wait for a response.

A familiar male voice pierces through the quiet of the dark night, and I am stunned into silence.

"I am Kor, brother of Amar and Kartik, member of the Rakshana, and I have a message to deliver from my brother."

***

**Cliffhanger… Dun dun duuun! Well, that is the first chapter! **

**Just to let you know, Kartik will be in this story, I just didn't want to rush him in at the beginning because that would not make sense, at least to me. I have one question for reviewers… **

**Since Simon is obviously already in it (Felicity's going to see Lily Trimble with him), should he have a small or big role in my fanfiction?**

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**–-- Peaches and Oranges**


	2. Chapter 2: A Terrible Truth

**Chapter 2: 'A Terrible Truth'**

**Author's Note: Gemma gets a little teary in this chapter, but hey, can you really blame her? She just met Kartik's brother, and someone's been in an accident… Sorry for the long wait for the update; I've been extremely busy. **

**Enjoy, and please review! I have decided that I will not edit until I get at least 4 reviews, so please review!**

I find I am having trouble breathing. Time seems to pause as I breathe raggedly, hoping this is only a dream, but no, after blinking several times, and closing my open mouth, I realize this is reality, and I must face it. I can no longer cower in a corner and try and forget something, someone, who had a big role in my life story thus far.

"What do you want, Kor?" I manage to whisper, holding my ribs, for I fear they might collapse from the pain. There is no immediate response, and I begin to panick, scrambling to my feet and whipping my head around to face whatever the darkness has in store for me.

When his voice comes, this time, I am more prepared. "I want to know who my brothers were. They told me you would know about them." His voice sounds so very familiar.

"They who?" I pester, and am immediately ashamed of myself. Grandmama is always doing the same to me, and I have vowed never to become like her, but it might be difficult. I have adopted some of the same mannerisms that drive me insane. I shan't say anything like that again.

"The girls in white," comes his response, simple, clear and with no ambiguity. I blink and am suddenly reminded of a vision I once had.

Gathering all the courage I can muster, I call, "Come out, Kor." I inhale deeply and hold it, silently refusing to exhale or inhale until this Kor reveals himself. My lungs start itching for air and I finally give in, breathing deeply for a few moments before I can gather my bearings.

Finally, Kor steps into a shaft of light and I gasp, eyes wide with shock. He looks so much like his brother… brothers. Dark curls frame his face and his brown eyes ... I feel like I could melt into them. I analyze him silently as he steps towards me. My estimate of his age is a year or two younger than me, but I may be off.

"Kor," I ask kindly, "what is your favorite color?" I should like to smack myself for asking such a silly question when I am standing right next to Kartik's brother.

He raises his eyebrow skeptically and I laugh out loud, which causes him to shift uncomfortably. Instead of answering my pointless question, he asks one himself.

"Did you know Amar and Kartik?" I find that it is not difficult at all to talk with Kor; his questions are simple and he asks no hidden ones like Kartik used to.

"Yes, Kartik was my guardian," I say in a clear, strong voice, so he will not think me weak. I will not allow myself this weakness. Pausing for a moment, I contemplate what to say next. "Your brothers were both very brave," I finish lamely.

Kor's brown eyes widen, and he asks brashly, "How did they die?" and I find answering honestly is very difficult.

Nevertheless, I manage to say, with very little emotion, "Amar died saving my mother, and Kartik died saving me." It almost sounds like one long, drawn out word when I say it so quickly and in such a monotone, and I wonder if Kor can understand what I said. I can no longer meet his childlike eyes, so full of hope that I can help him, because I cannot. What I say can only hurt him, but it's important and true. "Kor, I don't think you should work for the Rakshanna," I murmur, looking away from the ground my eyes have been fixated on.

The boy in front of me does not respond for a moment. "For you? Kartik died for you?" he repeats, clenching his teeth. "Why?" he asks, ignoring my comment.

"It's… a long story for another day," I say, glancing around the cave, but Kor is far from satisfied with my cool answer.

"Do guardians have to die for the person they protect?" I find I cannot answer, and the harsh reality throws him off guard. "So, he's really gone, forever?" he whispers quietly, and I cannot help myself. I crawl to him and wrap my arms around him because I feel like he's my little brother. For a moment, he hesitates, but then he loosens up, trying not to cry as I hug him, letting him know that someone is here who cares. I should like to take him home and let him rest and read him a book, and give Kor the childhood he has probably missed.

I am not sure how long we sit like this, but all of a sudden, Kor shifts. "He wrote me," he says stiffly, pulling away, his indifferent countenance restored.

I let him go because he needs his space. "Who wrote you?" I ask, and my breath catches in my throat.

"Kartik. I didn't open them. I was angry he left me all alone…" Kor pulls out a handful of letters as an offering. "You can have them."

Hating myself for this weakness, I nod and pocket the precious letters.

Kor watches me and suddenly blurts out, "He cannot be dead. Kartik, he, he came to me in a dream yesterday."

My eyes fill with tears.

"And I believe in dreams," he finishes. I reach for his hand and he lets me take it. We are bonded by the fates of my mother and his brothers, and this is a tie that can never be broken. I'm not sure he understands completely, but perhaps this is a good thing. Kor does not need to know all the details, ones that will hurt him possibly more than they hurt me, like how we swung around a tree playing a game about hedgehogs, which was really about us. How we kissed when I was dressed as a boy, and how we lay next to each other on my bed, and all the times he left the red bandana in the ivy and I didn't meet him, the times I, now, could slap myself for; these are things he does not need to know. I would not put my newfound friend through this; maybe in the future, when the time is right and when he truly wants to know, but not now, when all he wants is my assurance his brother is alive. Even this I cannot give him. I wipe away a tear and stand up, Kor by my side.

"There is something I want to show you," I murmur, and trustingly, Kor nods. Closing my eyes, I imagine the door of light. I hear a gasp beside me as Kor tightens his grip on my hand.

"What is it?" He asks quietly, his voice filled with wonder, and for a moment it's easy to imagine that Kartik is next to me and we are going to the realms together without a care in the world… I force myself to open my eyes and face the door of light which flickers in front of me. I reach out to open it while Kor stares.

"Do you want to come with me?"

For a moment he says nothing, only stares at me, eyes wide, and then he finally nods. As I reach for the knob once again, the door disappears.

"Oh. Maybe we'll try tomorrow," I say, dropping Kor's hand. I turn to leave because I cannot handle it any longer.

Kor grabs my wrist, "Wait! When will I see you again?"

I am tempted to say never and run into my room and cry, but I cannot escape the feeling that this boy is my brother, and that I know him. Around Kor, I feel at ease, and his hopeful eyes make me melt into a pool of sadness. "Tomorrow, I will meet you here at the same time," my voice says without my permission. Kor brightens at this, and I should like to hug him again, but instead I turn and walk to Spence. When I reach my bedroom, I sit down and pull out the stack of letters Kor handed me. Reaching into the middle of the pile, I open a random letter.

_Dearest Brother,_

_I'm sorry it has been so long since my last letter, but I have been very busy. This must be a short letter, as the gypsies are waiting for me to go chop up wood. I recently had a dream that Gemma and I were fighting side by side, but when I told her, she did not care, nor believe me. What do you think I should do?_

_Kartik_

His familiar scrawl brings tears to my eyes again, and I hate myself for crying so much, and yet, why should I not? I am suddenly glad Kor never read these, for he would think me a monster. I feel a heavier package and find a book – The Odyssey. I thrust the letters and books into a drawer, just in time, because Ms. Nightwing enters my room.

"Gemma, why don't you sit down?" I nod silently, my stomach dropping.

"I fear there has been an accident," Nightwing's prim, high pitched voice interrupts my thoughts.

I stare at Nightwin numbly. An accident? Who has been in an accident?

"Your friends have been in an accident," I hear her say quietly, as if in response to my unasked question, but I cannot meet her concerned eyes.

Shock slowly creeps up to my brain as everything fits together perfectly, like a jigsaw puzzle I have just solved. My vision.

"On the way back from the opera, bandits attacked their carriage. Felicity was captured but Ann is here, safe and sound. I do assume you wish to see her," Nightwing finishes, and I blink several times.

Yes, I am surely dreaming, for things this terrifying do not happen to Fee. Not brave Fee, who will move to Paris. Not my friend Fee, who is always there for me, a shoulder for me to cry on. Not Fee.

"Where is Ann?" I ask slowly, for if I can find her, she can explain my nightmare. Perhaps we shall laugh about it and go visit the realms, all three of us, and dance as white petals fall down upon us, and I will lay on the hammock I once made, and Ann will sing beautifully, and Fee will enjoy herself, and as we all smile, we shall realized how blessed we are to be together. With this thought in mind, I follow Nightwing to her office, for, "Ann has been awaiting me."

I chuckle to myself and my headmistress takes a good look at me. "Gemma, are you all right?"  
"Yes, quite," I mumble, a smile beginning to form on my lips. We reach her office and she opens the door to reveal a shivering Ann. Her dress is torn, her hair a mess, and the moment her eyes meet mine, I know I'm awake.

Oh no. Oh no. What have I done? "Ann!" I cry, and run to her, forgetting the times she didn't stick up for me, forgetting the reasons I was angry at her, forgetting everything, because I cannot bear to see her like this. She's already crying, tears streaking her soot faced cheeks, and glancing at her, wearing my dress (which I shan't be able to wear ever again), I cannot help but wonder what happened to Fee.

As if she knows what I am thinking, Ann whispers, "They attacked us. Took everything of value and… Fee!" She sobs loudly, and I can almost imagine the scene. Like in my vision, Fee stands, armed and ready to attack, while Ann is curled up in the corner. In my mind, I see the bandits laughing, Fee grimacing, and then she is gone. I can imagine Ann yelling for help, while Fee tried to attack the bandits in any way possible – I almost laugh as imaginary Fee smacks her attacker's face.

Then I clamp my hand to my mouth and try not to imagine what they will do to her.

I have to save her.

Oh, bloody hell.

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is a little dismal, but it sets the scene for the real action of the story, and I felt it was necessary. And as for Kor, you will be seeing a lot more of him! Just to answer an unasked question: no, Gemma does not like Kor! She feels like he is her little brother. Aw ^^**

**Next chapter: Before Gemma goes on her mission, she has a surprise visitor…**

**Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Please review anyway!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Mysterious Message

**Author's Note: **

**Alright, I'm still trying to figure out how to work the name (Thin Ice) into the story. I'm not really sure where it came from, and I'm not very good at naming stories (or anything, for that matter), but I will figure out some way to weave the name into the story. But, just in case I can't, any suggestions?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Kor and the plot. **

**I know it's been nearly a month since I updated, but I have been extremely busy! The next one will come quicker, because this chapter is the beginning of the action of the story.**

**Please review, to inspire me to write!  
**

*******

**Chapter 3: 'A Mysterious Message'**

I wake up to the hummingbird's mournful song, and groaning, flop over on my side, resenting that I must get up, get dressed, eat breakfast and follow the same orderly routine after just being told that my friend has been captured by bandits. I try and convince myself that Fee will be just fine, and that when we go eat our porridge for breakfast, she will be there with her nose crinkled, whining about how disgusting mush is.

But in the back of my mind, I know she will not be there.

I sigh. No one else is doing anything about it, so, presumably, I will save her. But how? I ponder this for a few minutes, and have no ideas.  
Opening my eyes, I see Ann staring at me, mouth open and waiting for me to speak. I have absolutely no idea what she wants me to say, but she is obviously expecting something, for her expression is identical to the one she wears after she sings, and awaits our approval. I am very cross with Ann today. Not only because she ruined my dress, but also because I can gather from what she has told me that as the bandits attacked and Fee tried to defend them, Ann stood and watched. She simply watched the entire scene. Like a helpless baby puppy, searching for its mother, except Ann is neither a baby nor a puppy.

I force myself to get out of bed. "Time for breakfast," I mutter coldly, and watch out of the corner of my eyes as Ann puts her head down. Hastily, I get dressed so as not to be late. "Ann," I say quietly, "you must come as well."

Shaking her head, Ann watches me dress. I shrug, for what can I do? I certainly cannot force her after all she has been through.

"What happened to Fee?" I demand harshly, for yesterday, whenever I asked, she would break down in tears again, and I would watch, sighing, and wishing she would talk.

Ann's empty eyes blink. "They took her and beat her. Then they put her on a horse and road off." Pulling the covers over her head, Ann cries quietly, and I soften. I walk to her and comfort her, reassuring her that Fee will be alright, and making promises I certainly cannot keep, because that is what friends do for one another.

We run to breakfast and, surprisingly enough, are only a few minutes late. For porridge which is already lukewarm, growing colder by the second.

Yum? Cecily, Martha and Elizabeth all fawn over Ann, sighing and "oh no"ing until I think I could die from it. When I can take no more, I stand up and say the only thing that will distract pious Elizabeth.

"We best go to prayers," I say stiffly, in a voice that cannot be my own.

"Oh, oh indeed!" Elizabeth exclaims just as I expected. "We simply cannot be late!"

And so all of us, a most unlikely group, venture to the chapel where we arrive, early, for daily prayers. I try hard to stay awake, reading loudly whenever Nightwing eyes me and whispering to Ann when she looks at her Bible. Halfway through the prayers, I see Elizabeth give Cecily a look while Ann is not watching. Ann, who is conveniently seated between the two of them, notices nothing as they lean close and push her. She falls in the middle of the ceremony, and everybody turns to look at her. I say nothing as she turns beat red and gets into her seat, for I have warned her of Cecily, Martha and Elizabeth many times.

But Ann will never learn. She is so desperate to be accepted by everyone, and for everyone to like her that she does not understand these girls do not want to be her friends. She interprets everything they do the wrong way, and nothing I say or do will convince her otherwise.

I wait soberly for the ceremony to end, glancing at Ann once in a while, and see her pretending to be transfixed by the content of the Bible she holds, so I allow my thoughts to wander.

We girls shall make our debuts soon, and are given large periods of time each day to prepare. Dresses, feathers, and such… It is all so much more complex than I used to believe.

The ceremony concludes and Cecily grins at Ann, a hyena ready to pounce. "Ann dear, why don't you join us?" Without so much as a glance towards me, Ann follows them, and so I wander to my room without much thought. I open my blinds to let the light in and take a step back on impulse.

Kor stands just outside, nervously. His eyes brighten when he sees me and I hastily let him in.

"Kor!" I am happy to see him. I am happy. Happiness is an emotion I have been robbed of for some time, but I give Kor a great smile and imagine, just for a second, that his eyes are Kartik's. "You have your brother's eyes," I murmur truthfully, as he eyes me quizzically. Hesitantly, Kor sits across from me on my bed, like Kartik and I once did. His eyes look troubled, and I am not sure what to do to make him smile again.

"Gemma…" he begins, "I lied to you."  
I freeze, but let him continue.

"I opened one letter." Kor lets it flutter to the ground and I try to hold myself from reaching for it. "The last one," he whispers quietly, and I fear I might cry again. "He said he…" Kor stops.

I am itching to know what it said. "Yes?" I promt.

"He talked of you." His eyes are downcast.

"Me?" My heart thuds loudly in my chest and I desperately want to know what Kartik said about me.

"Yes." He offers no further information, but instead, a question. "You were close?"

"We were…" I am not sure where this is headed.

"Then how could you let him die?" Kor says in a broken voice, and I look around to make sure no one has entered the room. I feel my stomach drop, and my own voice breaks as I reply.

"I don't know."

He gets up and leaves. Kor turns to look at me when he thinks I am no longer looking. I allow my eyes to follow his retreating figure.

I hear a sharp rap at my door, and startled, call for whomever is there to enter.

"Someone is here to see you, Ms. Doyle. Usually we do not allow for this, but he has word of Ms. Worthington," Nightwing's high-pitched voice says through the thin wood of my old-fashioned door.

"Oh, send him in," I say, without inquiring who he might be.

"Ms. Doyle." Simon Middleton stands at my doorway. I cock my head to the side, for I am surprised to see him here after what happened between us. I should think Fee was the last person he would care about, and me only above her.

And yet he is here.

"You have news of Ms. Worthington?" I ask in a polite voice.

He nods, and then frowns. "Well, actually, I just said that so I could come and see you. It is absolutely essential that you come with me to save your friend. These bandits are members of a group, which they call the Rakshana."

I stiffen.

Bloody hell, how much worse can this get?

"And I know where they are. They want money, but will only accept it if we go alone," Simon says seriously, gazing at me from under those thick lashes.

"Why are you coming?" I ask, politely once again, but also quite curious.

"We shall discuss it on the way to save your friend, shall we not?" He asks, and I know I must make a decision. I find it rather strange that Simon wants me to go with him, and yet I do so want company. I suppose it couldn't hurt for Simon to accompany me, for the time being, so long as he stays out of my way, and does not tell me what to do. Also, should any bandits attack us, he could defend us.

"Yes, I suppose we shall," I say, and flash Simon a false smile.

"Excellent," he purrs, and I shiver. Something is changed about Simon, although I cannot quite put my finger on it. He still looks the same, and speaks the same… perhaps it is only my overactive imagination. So I lock this thought in the back of my mind and send Simon off. He is to come "take me to my grandmother's" tomorrow morning. Early, for I cannot stand another day of ballroom lessons and French clases.

As he leaves, I see something drop from his cloak. "Simon," I say, meaning to tell him in case it is a document of importance.

"Yes?"

"You…" but I make a quick decision. "…will pick me up early tomorrow morning, yes?" Nice cover up, Gemma, I silently praise myself.

Simon raises his eyebrow. "Yes, we discussed this. Good day, Ms. Doyle."

Once again, he turns and this time, walks out of my room and into the corridors of the Spence School. Nightwing comes right in without knocking, and waits for me to tell her everything that Simon said. Fee is, after all, her student as well.

"They know who is holding her," I say carefully, and watch as Nightwing nods expectantly. "They want a ransom, and some other people will give it to them, so they will release Fee."

Everyone only really wants a happy ending, a fairy-tale life, so I give one to Nightwing. Her student will be fine; her student will be back in school before next week; her student is not even injured. I feel terrible lying to her once I see how much she believes everything I tell her, but it is for both her good and for mine. After I finish, Nightwing's eyes are alive and bright once more.

"Well, thank you Ms. Doyle, for that information." She makes to get up, but accidentally steps on the paper Simon drops. Bending down to pick it up, she asks, "Ms. Doyle, do be careful where you place your things."

I hold my breath, silently willing her to hand me whatever it is that Simon dropped without reading it, or even glancing at it, for I am not sure what it is.

She tuts, and pockets the paper. "You may come get this from me tomorrow morning. Young ladies should not have objects lying about on their floor…"

"But Ms. Nightwing!" I interrupt hastily, "That is a very important letter my Grandmother sent me regarding the health of my father, and is very urgent. May I please read it before you take it?" I am quite good at lying, I have found.

"Oh," Nightwing breathes, and hands me my 'letter'. I sigh with relief. "In that case, you may keep the letter. Do wish your father well for me," she concludes politely.

"Oh, of course, Ms. Nightwing," I say in the most Cecily like voice I can muster. The Headmistress is clearly pleased.

I can imagine her thoughts, "_Oh, we might make a lady out of Ms. Doyle yet!_" I will never be a lady in the sense that everyone expects. I will never be one to go to fancy balls and dance with everyone, and have a grand time, not without being haunted by visions. Sometimes I wish they would go away, but right now, I am glad I am not an empty-minded person like Elizabeth, who hasn't a care in the world besides what color her debut dress will be.

Nightwing glides out of my room and leaves me to the contents of my 'letter'. Should I open it or leave it?

The ladylike thing to do, what Nightwing would tell me to do, what Cecily and Elizabeth and Martha would do, would be to leave it, return it to Mr. Middleton without opening it, and apologize profusely. But I am not a lady, and neither am I Cecily, Elizabeth or Martha, and so, to spite Nightwing and because I am very curious, I open my 'letter'.

***

**Cliffhanger! **

**Next Chapter: Gemma discovers the content of the 'letter,' and goes (with Simon?) to save Felicity.**


End file.
